Terra's Hammers
The Terra's Hammers are a Successor Chapter of the stoic Imperial Fists created during the 12th Founding specializing in heavy shock assault based around amassed assault utilizing advanced adaptations of the ''Codex Astartes'' tactics primarily situated around sieges and full-scale apocalyptic assaults. The hammers have been present for many major battles during the Imperium's history from the decades proceeding the Age of Apostasy in the early 36th Millennium and onward. Chapter History Forged within the 12th Founding of the Adeptus Astartes and given their full chapter fleet the chapter immediately set about adapting the codex's tactics to suit their needs to a more adaptable extent than most of their successor brethren but once again geared more towards siege engagements. After the 12th Founding, the Hammers went on to multiple battles over the millennium from the age of apostasy to the age of the 41st Millennium although not much has been cataloged due to the sheer amount of collateral damage they accidentally cause. The Battle of Heavens Gate Mountains The Battle of Heavens Gate was a horrifically bloody and violent assault up into a frigid mountain range with swirling shards of ice moving at hundreds of miles an hour and unsteady terrain however the Chapter Master at the time Fredrick Hypax instated in the following decades of the age of apostasy ordered his first through third companies to assault the northern peaks while the rest of the forces arrayed upon the mountain range had begun their assault into the rest of it to route out the enemy and begin their extermination. The enemies they faced were cultists and traitor guard alongside masses of chaos marines overseeing this operation. Lord Hypax would have none of these foul abominations and thus he put them to his hammer and his men's boltguns. Such ferocity was arrayed upon them that the forces of chaos, more specifically the Heralds of Ironblood now that they've ascertained their enemy's name, guns could not crush the Hammers rather the hammers crushed the Ironbloods. The battle, however, went horribly awry for the unfortunate sons of dorn when the Heralds leader of this warbands subsect had launched his own counterstrike and completely gutted the force of the Hammers resulting in the loss of 3 company captains and the chapter master. All was not lost however rather there was hope in the actions of a one Alvaro Diaz. Sergeant Diaz was a first company sergeant within the first companies third-squad and as such he took command of the chapter and dueled the warlord himself. The duel was violent, merciless, and resulted in the loss of his right arm and left leg however he had done it ad vanquished the lord of this sect. Unfortunately for the hammers, they would take another blow that day with the loss of their chief librarian but Diaz did not let his brothers despair and dragged every wounded battle brother off of that mountain range even if it resulted in more injury against the apothecaries wishes and advisements. Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Heavens Gate (Unknown Date)' - The battle of Heavens Gate as referenced above was a crucial battle that defined and forged the chapter and its officers. Chapter Master Diaz and many of the Chapters Officers look back on this as the very day the chapter nearly died and the chapter master saved them, over the course of the centuries their heroism is retold over and over again by grizzled old veterans of that battle and as such it shows their dedication to duty and skill in battle. Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery The Fortress of Unyielding Will is a massive multi-complex bunker network stretching all throughout the Echoing Mountains of Tanga's northern pole. Unyielding will has stood on Tanga for thousands of years and shall still stand for thousands more laced with turreted macro cannons and various other heavy weapons including autocannon flak batteries and missile turrets with plasma weapons and a myriad of kinetic weapons capable of laying low even the vastest of forces arrayed against it. It stands three kilometers underground and over four kilometers high soaring into the mountains and even disguised as one of the tallest peaks. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' Specialist Ranks *'Reclusiarch' *'Chaplain' *'Chief Librarian' *'Librarian' *'Chief Apothecary' *'Apothecary' *'Master of the Forge' *'Techmarine' Line Ranks The Line ranks are standard as always with a captain commanding the company with 2 lieutenants and 10 squad sergeants with attached support such as librarians or apothecaries. *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marine' *'Neophyte' *'Aspirant' Specialist Formations One specialist formation that is abnormal to the Codex Astartes is the unusual number of heavy fire support weapons in the battle companies pulled from the reserve companies alongside Primaris Vanguard. Order of Battle Headquarters The Hammerfall- ''The Veteran's first company of the chapter are all over-armed infantry specialists based around a solid core of 10 indomitus terminators and primaris aggressors alongside heavy weapons units pulled from the 2nd company effectively neutering the 2nd's support capability. Companies The Major facet of the companies despite being standard and despite their reallocation of heavy weapons squads is a 300 man scout company and unusually high number of aspirants which is due to high attrition rates of the chapter. Chapter Beliefs The Chapter is rather brutal and callous masters of siege combat but as of late Alvaro Diaz has instated a new tactical doctrine to save civilians only if it means moving them out of the damage path and securing the objective easier without having to mow down and hack through innocents. They believe that their fervent devotion to the emperor of mankind is only shown through their acts of seeming insanity even for space marines during battle committing to deeds of righteous fury that their fellow successors and allies look at them as insane killers. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: (Curse of the Titan) Combat Doctrine The Terra's Hammers combat doctrine involves mass company level deployments of raw fury into the weakest point of the enemy's battle line and shattering it with overwhelming firepower of such a seemingly apocalyptic scale it's almost unnecessary and considered overkill. Dreadnoughts such as the very few salvaged Contemptors (three chassis') and large amounts of standard pattern dreadnoughts typically will formulate the speartip for the largest of pitched engagements or lynchpins of their most stalwart and brutal defense. Deathwatch Service The Hammers view deathwatch service differently from their successors and allies in a way that its seen as a great honor and to fail or be expelled from such an organization a grave sin and dishonor of the chapter. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Alvaro Diaz''' *'Chapter Champion Barthelm Cespedes' *'Chief Librarian Artax Severus' Chapter Fleet The Hammers Chapter fleet is rather moderate amongst Astartes chapters and their mastery of Siege Warfare has allowed them to formulate devastatingly effective fleet tactics even the Crimson Krakens blood angels successor Void Warfare Specialists they fight so often alongside would have trouble albeit minor in the cold vacuum. Exacts ships are a pair of battle barges, a quadrant or four strike cruisers and a half dozen or more of strike frigates. Notable vessels are listed below: *''Terra's Hammer'' (Battle Barge) - Chapter flagship. *''Unyielding Will'' (Battle Barge) *''Tanga's Light'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Icewalker'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Relics *''The Armour of Wrath'' - This armour was forged during the great crusade as speculated by the Techmarines due to it being recovered from an ancient and semi-untouched Heresy Era battlefield far off in Segmentum Tempestus and is more or less Mark-IV armor with a Mark-II helm redesigned for modern 41st-42nd-Millennium technology. *''The Hammer of Dorn'' - The Hammer of Dorn is the principle weapon of Chapter Master Diaz and a truly ancient weapon forged at the chapter's conception. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Relations Allies Crimson Krakens Wolves of the Tempest Last Wall Chapters Samaeujian Siege Troopers Enemies The Chapter has a distinct hatred of the Inquisition and various Imperial Guard forces throughout the Sector Veritax for their numerous transgressions or shortcomings. Notable Quotes By: About: Gallery Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:12th Founding